Speak Now
by ral7224
Summary: It's been four years since graduation; four years since Nina has seen any of her classmates. What happens when Amber finds Nina and she sees everyone again?
1. Chapter 1

Speak Now

6 years earlier

{Prom}

{Nina's POV}

Everything was perfect. I found the cup. I was voted Prom Queen by my best friend. My date was voted Prom King. Fabian Rutter. He had been with me through it all. He was sweet, caring, and stuck up for me. I have never felt this way with anyone before. I loved him. And I think he loved me back. Just thinking about him made my stomach flip. Whenever I saw him I was happy, no matter what I was feeling before. It had been like that since day one. The thing that made this day even better, was that I kissed him. You heard right. I kissed him! We were dancing in front of the entire student body, when it happened. I kissed him and he kissed me back. When I pulled away, I noticed that he was blushing. I probably was too. Everyone started clapping. My housemates were the loudest. Their cheers filled my ears. They all knew I liked Fabian and that he liked me. Suddenly a fast song poured through the speakers and Fabian and I stepped down from the stage. He had pulled my hand into his. I smiled at the feeling of his bare palm against mine. We walked like this towards our friends. Once we reached them, Amber pulled me to the side while Mick pulled Fabian in the other direction. Our hands were ripped apart. I felt different without him being with me.

"Nina Marie Martin!" I rolled my eyes at her. I regretted telling her my middle name. "I can't believe you just kissed Fabian James Rutter!" Amber squealed, jumping up and down.

"Amber, what's with the middle name game?" I asked confused.

"It feels better to use the full name in this situation," she replied as if she knew everything. Then again, she always acted like that.

"Well stop. It's annoying," Patricia said.

"Alright Patricia Grace Williamson," Amber replied, holding back a laugh.

"Grace? What kind of middle name is that?" Jerome said as if appearing out of nowhere.

"Shut up!" Patricia yelled at Jerome and punched him in the shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah stop Jerome Leslie Clarke," Amber said and we all burst out laughing. Jerome was speechless. He just stalked off towards Alfie.

When we stopped Mara smiled at me. "But Amber's right. I can't believe you kissed him. Well I knew you would, but I always thought it would happen earlier," Amber and Patricia agreed.

"I don't know. It just seemed like the perfect moment," I explained. It was he had just called be beautiful. I couldn't think of a better time.

"Attention students. I'm sorry to say that it's time to go back to your individual houses. Everyone has been notified of this," Principal Sweet said from the stage. Everyone groaned. "Alright. One more dance. Then you all have to leave," everyone cheered. A slow song started playing and everyone started dancing. Fabian walked over to me and bowed.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked.

"I'd be honored," I replied and he grabbed my hand. The familiar feeling rushed throughout my body. I smiled at him while we started swaying back and forth. He smiled back and started blushing. I noticed that Mick and Mara were dancing together, Amber and Alfie were dancing, and Patricia and… Joy. That's right Joy was here. After the cup was put together, Patricia and Joy were inseparable. That was until Amber announced Prom King and Queen. I noticed when Amber announced Fabian and I as the winners, Joy left the room. She looked jealous. I mean really jealous. I had a feeling that she liked Fabian, and hated me. But that didn't get me down right now. I was dancing with the guy I loved and I felt like nothing could bring me down. Boy was I wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I forgot to write something last time, because I wasn't thinking and I thought about it... after I posted it. I'm very weird. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts! I really love those!

Here's chapter 2:  
>Diclaimer: I don't own HOA, Taylor Swift, or Taylor's song 'Mean'.<p>

6 years later

{Everyone's 22}

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _My hand flew from under my comforter and hit the snooze button. Worst button ever invented! Instead of going back to bed, like I longed to do, I threw back my sheets and comforter back and got of bed. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had always looked the same. My hair was the same color and same length. My eyes were still the same familiar color, but something else had changed. I was older now, been through more. Gran had passed two years ago. I was in college to become an archeologist. I was still in Great Britain, but I hadn't heard from any of my high school friends since I graduated. It was for the best. I don't want to talk to them and I'm sure they don't want to talk to me. After the mystery was solved, we all grew apart. I would talk to everyone occasionally, but I usually hung out with Fabian. That was before… never mind. The last time I heard, Amber and Alfie were still dating. Mick and Mara broke up, because Mick got a scholarship in California. Jerome had asked Mara out and she actually said yes! I never thought of them two together. It was kind of weird to think about it. My phone beeped. I snapped out of my reverie and picked it up from my nightstand. It was a reminder that my paper was due today. Why did I have a reminder for that? I finished that paper a week ago. I set my phone back down and went back to the bathroom and started getting ready for class. While doing this, I was humming one of my favorite songs, _'Mean'_. This song was always on my mind because I could relate to it. The lyrics spoke to me.

_You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me<br>You have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feeling like a nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Calling me out when I'm wounded<br>You picking on the weaker man_

Well you can take me down with just one single blow  
>but you don't know, what you don't know...<p>

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever going to be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?

_You, with your switching sides  
>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<br>You have pointed out my flaws again  
>As if I don't already see them<br>I walk with my head down  
>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<br>I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around_  
><em>Somebody made you cold<em>  
><em>But the cycle ends right now<em>  
><em>Cause you can't lead me down that road<em>  
><em>And you don't know, what you don't know...<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_  
><em>Talking over a football game<em>  
><em>With that same big loud opinion<em>  
><em>But nobody's listening<em>  
><em>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<em>  
><em>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<em>  
><em>But all you are is mean<em>

_All you are is mean_  
><em>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life<em>  
><em>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean<em>

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<em>  
><em>And all you're ever going to be is mean<em>  
><em>Why you gotta be so mean?<em>

I was soon dressed and ready for yet another day of school. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Cars and trucks lined the street. It seemed like everyone was honking their annoying horns. I was going to take a taxi, but now it looked like I would have to wait years for a single car to move. I quickly decided to walk to school. While walking, I allowed my mind to wander. I started thinking about the Anubis house and all my housemates. I missed them sometimes. Amber especially. She always made me laugh. She was smart when it came to the mystery, except for some of her blonde moments. Those were always the funniest. Patricia came next. I missed her. She became a great friend of mine, after she was mean and hated my guts. But she did want her friend back and that was what I admired about her. Mara was a smart and sweet girl. I never really got the chance to hang out with her and get to know her, but the times I spent with her were fun. Jerome and Alfie. I sighed just thinking about them. They were always funny. Some of their pranks were annoying and absurd, but they were still funny. Jerome could be a jerk, but he helped us with the mystery when we needed it most. Alfie was sweet. He loved Amber. He could be weird at times, but he was a good guy. Mick, well I really didn't know Mick. I knew he was into sports and not the smartest guy, but he always seemed to be a good person. Joy. Uhh! I hated just thinking about her. She was so mean! I didn't even want to think about her. Fabian. Ahhh! I couldn't take it. I snapped out of my thoughts and started running towards school. I rushed past everything. People were walking all around me. I took a step out if their path and continued my own. I soon made it to my first class. Few students were there. I took my usual seat and waited for class to start. While waiting, I found myself tapping the notes to _'Mean'_. A few seats across from me a girl snapped.

"Stop tapping!" she demanded. I think her name was Mallory.

"Sorry," I replied. It was no use. I started tapping again.

"What's your problem?" Mallory asked getting more annoyed.

"You," I said as simple as day. I placed my hand on my chest, feeling for my locket. I found it under my shirt where it always was. I pulled it out and looked at it. The Eye of Horus. I remember the day Sarah gave it to me. I have kept it with me since. The only time I took it off was for a shower. I unhooked the latch and stared at the picture inside. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Sarah Frobisher- Smythe. I missed her so much. Why'd she have to leave? It wasn't fair! Now I have no one. No one! I felt the tears forming in my eyes. They felt ready to burst anytime. I still had a few minutes before class officially started. I stood up and walked out the room towards the bathroom. I checked to make sure the stalls were empty. No one else was there. I allowed the tears to fall. It was no use, I didn't feel any better. After a few minutes, I wiped the tears away and headed back to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, but school started and I have loads of homework and tests to study for. Well here is chapter 3 and I will see you at the bottom for a short message! Enjoy!**

The day dragged on slowly. I did the same as every day, but today it seemed different. I didn't like this difference. Finally the day was over. On my way home, I decided to go to the local coffee shop. When I walked in I found it more crowded than usual. Tons of people were standing around. I slipped through everyone, trying to order. Finally I reached the cashier and placed my order. It took a few minutes, but my coffee was well worth it. I took a single sip before attempting to find an empty table. I turned around and started looking. There was one, in the far corner. Again, I slid through everyone. I was in the middle of the room, when a girl my age stood up and spilt my coffee all over the front of my shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. She grabbed napkins off her table and started helping me cleanup.

"Thanks," I said. The girl's head shot up and looked at my face.

"Nina Martin?" she asked. It took me a second, then I noticed who she was.

"Amber? Millington?" I asked excited. She nodded.

"The very same. Nina, I haven't seen from you since graduation."

"I know," I said looking down. Amber pulled me to the table she was just sitting at.

"What have you been up to?" she asked.

"School," I answered.

"That's it?" she asked shocked.

"Yep."

"Nothing else? Are you seeing anyone?" Amber asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No Amber, I'm not. I'm studying to be an archeologist. Next year I get to go to Egypt," I explained.

"Egypt? Nina that's amazing!" Amber exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I study so hard," I explained.

"If I was your teacher, you'd be in Egypt now," Amber added then leaned closer and whispered. "I don't think any of his other students have found the lost Cup of Ankh," Amber finished.

"Yeah. He doesn't know that. But Amber that was high school. Everyone has grown up. We've changed; grown apart."

"Not all of us. Just you and Mick," Amber pointed out.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Alfie and I are still dating. Jerome and Alfie are still best friends. They even room together. Jerome works at a joke shop. Jerome and Mara broke up."

"They did?" I interrupted.

Amber nodded. "They wanted different things. Mara wants to become a school teacher. Jerome still acts like a little kid. They just weren't meant for each other," Amber finished.

"Are either of them dating anyone else?" I asked.

"Jerome is."

"Who?"

"Patricia Grace Williamson."

"No way! Patricia and Jerome!" I exclaimed. Patricia and Jerome? It was creepy, but cute.

"Yep. It's been almost a year. Patricia lives on the same flat as me. And Mara only lives twenty minutes away from us," Amber completed her story of what everyone has been doing in the past four years. She left off two people. I'm glad she did.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"About forty-five minutes north of here. I had to come here for work," Amber answered. Amber? Work? The two words were complete antonyms. What has the world come to?

"What do you do?"

"I'm a fashion designer," Amber answered. I sighed with relief. Sorry world. "Wait! You didn't think I was actually working… like with effort?" I grinned at her. "Gross Nina! I would never do that! How'd you even think that?" I shrugged. "Yeah. I was showing some fashion designers my work."

"That's great Amber!" I exclaimed.

"I know," Amber beamed. "Nina, you should come over. Visit everyone. It'll be just like high school!" Amber said excided.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have school tomorrow," I said making excuses.

"Well come this weekend," Amber suggested. I knew she wasn't going to give up.

"I'm busy," I lied.

"With what?" Amber asked.

"You know. The usual stuff," This was going to get awkward.

"Nina, you have always been a horrible liar. Tell the truth," she demanded.

"I can't. I just can't," I said standing up. Amber stood up also. I looked down at her feet. Pink high heels to match her pink dress. Perfect. I'm so glad I was wearing my Converse sneakers. Amber was standing next to me wanting answers. Answers I wasn't giving. Not now anyway. I took off full speed, running through the crowd, muttering 'Sorry' as I bumped into people. I wasn't stopping. I ran out of the shop and into the busy streets. I made a sharp right and started running towards my flat.

"NINA MARTIN!" Amber called from behind me. I didn't even have to look to know that she was pretty far behind. I'm sure she wished she wasn't wearing heels. I was almost home. Almost. I didn't look back and kept running. Soon my flat came into my view. I slowed into a walk and looked behind me. Amber wasn't even in sight. I walked into the lobby and into the elevator. I pressed the button to go to floor three. A yellow light gleamed from the button and the elevator jumped. I have always hated the elevators. Always. When it arrived at my floor, I rushed over to my room, 305.

I dug through my bag, pushing aside mints, papers, textbooks, my phone, and various other things, to find my keys. After a minute or so, I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. The door swung open, making a slight noise I have come to know and love. It was a simple thing in life that made me smile. I walked into the small room. Well it actually wasn't that small. It had my bedroom off to the side, the bathroom through a door in my room, and a kitchen and living room combo. It was large enough.

I flung my bag and myself onto the couch. I sunk deep into the couch cushions and went into my deep thinking mode. I closed my eyes and allowed the idea that I just saw Amber sink in. Today had been a crazy day. Amber Millington and I had just had a conversation together. Amber Millington talked about the Cup of Ankh. Amber Millington asked me to see everyone again. Amber Millington chased me down the street after I ran away. Nothing about this was normal. After deep thinking for awhile, my hand wandered trying to find the sleek black remote to the television. I finally found it underneath a pillow. I switched the TV on and rolled onto my side. The first thing I saw was a news reporter.

"Hi. I'm Emory Greene and I'm here with student scientist, Fabian Rutter," the reporter called out. My mouth fell open.

**Did you like it? I sure hope you did! Anyway, I have the link for Amber's outfit on my profile. Feel free to check that out. **

**Also, REVIEW! I had a grand total of three reviews for chapter two. Tell me what you think about it. What do you like? Dislike? Is there anything I need to change? Whatever it may be, just please leave me a review. I know very well you know where that little button is. Click it! You know you wanna. I mean it a button! I love button! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

The television screen changed from the news reporter to the dark haired, brown eyed boy. Fabian. My heart that had finally healed after all these years, shattered into pieces once again. That familiar feeling of pain spread through my body. Just seeing him brought back all the horrible feelings. Why do you come back when I'm about to forget about you? Fabian Rutter broke my heart five years ago, and I was still thinking about him. What was my problem? I grabbed the remote and switched the TV off again. It was no use. Fabian James Rutter was in my life… again. I rolled onto my back and closed my eyes. Tears started falling like rain.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _I have been lying on the couch for twenty-eight minutes. I finally stopped crying. _Knock. Knock. _I slowly stood up and stalked towards the door. When I reached the door, I wiped away any tears remaining, and then opened the door to see Amber standing in front of me.

I groaned. She was back. "Great to see you too," Amber mumbled then stepped inside.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright."

"Wait. How'd you find me?" I asked.

"I followed you."

"I know that. But one time I looked back and I didn't see you."

"I stopped running, but I was still following you. When I reached here, I asked the guy in the lobby, where you lived and he told me this room," Amber explained.

"Well then. Sit down," I instructed gesturing to the couch. Amber placed her bag down and sat down.

"Nice place you have here," Amber said looking around.

"Thanks," I said sitting down next to her. She grabbed a picture off the coffee table in front of us. A picture of Gran.

"Is this your Gran?" she asked pointing to the lady in the photo. I nodded. "How's she doing?"

"Oh. Amber, she died two years ago," I mumbled.

"Nina, I'm so sorry. I know how close you two were."

"It's fine. It's not like you could stop it from happening."

"I guess," Amber replied and set the picture back on the table. She looked at me. "Have you been crying?" I turned away from her. I forgot my face got red whenever I cried. I was surprised she hadn't noticed sooner. "You were! Aww, Neens. What about?"

I looked back at her face. "Nothing. It was… nothing," I said hesitating.

"Nina. What's wrong?" Amber asked again.

I turned to the position where I was sitting upside down, my head dangling inches above the floor. The blood was rushing to my head, but I didn't care. Amber was staring at me. "I don't want to talk about it," I said.

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Nina, I haven't seen you in four years. I want to help you with your problem."

"Fabian. He's the problem," I muttered and grabbed a pillow beside me. I hugged it close to my chest.

"How is he the problem?" Amber asked bewildered.

"I just saw him," I answered, my voice barely a whisper.

"Neens, I think you're seeing things. Fabian lives close to me and all the others," Amber replied, obviously hearing me.

"No Amber, I wasn't seeing things. He was on the news," I explained.

"Gross! Who watches the news?" Amber asked horrified.

"I wasn't watching it. I turned the TV on and that was the first thing I saw. He was with some reporter."

"He didn't tell me he was gonna be on TV. Why not? That's something I should know," Amber said going off into her own little world. I rolled my eyes at her. "Wait. Why is that a problem?"

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"Sorry…" Amber breathed.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just mad and confused," I apologized, squeezing the pillow harder.

"About what?"

"Fabian," I said. My insides twisted at the mention of his name. The scars and bruises felt as if they were formed yesterday instead of five years ago. That winter day changed everything. He shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"Nina, what exactly happened between the two of you? You never told me the whole story," Amber asked and I sighed. I guess it's time.

"'Nina can you join me outside?' Fabian asked me on a Saturday afternoon in the middle of winter. I nodded and followed him outside. We walked farther away from the house and closer to the forest. The snow was falling all around us and a thick blanket covered the ground. 'Nina,' he started. I was quiet waiting for him to continue. 'I don't think this is working out.'

'What?' I asked confused.

'Us. Nina, it's not working. I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you,' he finished.

It was like something inside of me died. I knew it to be my heart. My first love just broke up with me. 'Fabian. Why? What did I do?'

'Nina, you didn't do anything. It's my decision. I'm sorry but we're over,' he responded.

'You promised. Fabian, you told me you wouldn't give up on me.'

'I know what I said,' Fabian said coldly.

'Fabian. Please don't. Please,' I begged.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured before walking back to the house leaving me alone in the snow." I told Amber remembering every detail. It still hurt.

"Aww. Nina, I'm sorry," Amber said when I was done.

"Its fine," I lied. But it wasn't. Fabian broke my heart that day and left me out in the snow. I shivered at the memory. After he left me there, I sat down and started crying while snow fell atop my head. I was freezing, but I didn't move. I sat there for hours, crying. My first love just shattered my heart.

"Let's not talk about this. Let's watch movies and give each other makeovers. Like a sleepover!" Amber exclaimed.

"Amber I have…" I cut myself short. You know what? I was going to have fun with my friend and not worry about school. "That sounds awesome."

"Really?" I nodded. "Great! Let's go rent a movie and get some popcorn and other stuff. Then we can come back here and watch the movie and I can do your hair and makeup…" Amber started blabbing on and on. I laughed at her. Just then I realized that I had truly missed her.

**Well there you go! Chapter 4! **

**Please review and thanks for all the reviews from Chapter 3! **

**And I'm sure you all know that today is the 10th anniversary of 9/11. So sad! I'm sorry for all the loved ones that were lost in the horrible event. If anyone you know was lost during that time, you are in my prayers. God bless each and every one of you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I'm sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Amber asked holding up a movie with a shiny blue cover. <em>The Notebook.<em>

"No that one is really sad," I said. Amber sighed and placed the movie down. The two of us were looking for a movie to watch. We already bought popcorn and sodas. I also convinced Amber to let me buy _M&M's_ to put in my popcorn. Amber thought I was a freak for that, but I loved putting _M&M's_ in my popcorn. It reminded me of when I was younger and my parents would add them to the popcorn.

"What about this?" I asked holding up another movie. _A Cinderella Story, _staring Hillary Duff and Chad Michael Murray. It was a really cute movie and I had always loved it.

"Oh! I like that one! Yeah, let's get that one," Amber squealed. I laughed and we walked towards the checkout line.

The cashier had long red hair that was in braided pigtails. Freckles dotted her thin face. I looked at her nametag attached to the tan apron she wore. Addison. She grabbed the movie and scanned it. "£6.24," she called. I looked down at my bag and pulled out my wallet. When I looked up, Amber was staring at me, holding her credit card up.

"Neens, I got this," Amber replied and swiped her card. I shrugged and grabbed the movie out of Addison's outstretched hand.

"Thank you. Have a good day," Addison replied.

"You too," Amber and I replied while walking out the door.

"Okay, so we have food, drinks, and a movie. Do we need anything else?" I asked when we were walking down the busy sidewalk.

"We need a few more things," she said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You need a dress."

I almost laughed. "For what?"

"To wear when we meet everyone this weekend. We are going out to eat at a restaurant," Amber answered.

This time I did laugh. "Yeah right. Like we're going to see everyone," I replied. Amber was quiet. I looked closer at her face and noticed, she wasn't kidding. "We aren't. No we're not," I said and walked a little faster.

"Nina!" Amber called from a few feet behind me. I could hear her run after me. After a second, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Neens. You need to stop running off like that," she exclaimed.

"Don't call me 'Neens'. Please. Just don't," I begged my voice almost a whimper.

"Okay. I won't," Amber replied. "Please Ne- Nina, don't run away again," Amber begged. She almost called me 'Neens' again, but she caught herself in time. I nodded. "If you don't want to go eat out this weekend… I guess you don't have to," Amber replied. I sighed. Maybe I should stop running and face my fears.

"No. I want to. I think I'll be fun seeing everyone again," I said and a huge smile appeared on Amber's face.

"Really?" she squealed.

"Really," I agreed.

"Yay! We have to get you a dress, shoes, and accessories for you. I'll pay of course," Amber said starting to ramble.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I will not let you pay for everything," I said. Knowing Amber, she would buy me a mansion if I let her.

"Why not?" Amber asked.

"That's too much!" I exclaimed.

"Nina Martin. I haven't seen you in four years. You are my best friend. I'm offering to pay," Amber exclaimed.

"Wait. Am I really your best friend?" I asked.

She nodded. "You always were and you always will be," she answered. I pulled her into a hug.

"Amber. Thank you," I whispered into her ear.

"For what?" she asked when she pulled away.

"For giving me a second chance. I have messed up so much. This morning I felt as if I had no one. But I have you. That's all I need," I answered.

"Aww! Nina!" Amber squealed and pulled me into another hug. We stood there on the sidewalk around everyone else, hugging. I didn't care. I had my best friend back. "I'm still buying you an outfit," she whispered into my ear. I pulled away laughing.

"Still no!" I protested and we started walking.

"Why not? I already know the perfect dress for you."

"Well then show me it," I instructed.

"Fine. Come along American!" Amber exclaimed, pulling me down the street. I laughed at her.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>"This one," Amber said pulling a beautiful dress off the rack. It was a strapless, knee-length silver with a tint of green dress. It had a bow on the waistline, that was one shade darker that the rest. Below the bow, the dress opened up and was covered with layers of sheer ruffles.<p>

"Amber," I muttered speechless. I pulled the dress from her hands and stared at it. Perfect. "I love it!"

"I told you it was perfect for you!" Amber exclaimed. I nodded. "Go try it on!" Amber said pushing me towards the dressing room. I quickly changed into dress and walked out to show Amber. She was a few feet away looking at other dresses. When she heard me walk out, her head flashed towards me.

"What do you think?" I asked.

A huge grin grew upon her face. "Nina Martin! You look hot!" she exclaimed.

"Why thank you," I said with a small bow. She started laughing.

"Go take it off so I can buy it," Amber instructed.

"You're not buying it," I said in a sing-song voice walking back into the dressing room. She laughed at me. I quickly changed back into my clothes and walked out to find Amber in the check-out line.

Amber grabbed the dress out of my hand and whipped out her credit card.

"Amber, I know that you're 'Money Millington', but that's too high of a price to pay," I explained while trying to snatch the dress out of her hand.

"Neens, let me pay for this and I won't pay for anything else for you," she said. I stood there thinking. She obviously noticed my thinking face because she said, "Neens," I shot her a look. "Sorry. Nina. You looked beautiful in this dress, and I want to be able to say to myself, that I was the one who made it happen."

"Your explanation makes no sense," She stared at me. "But I guess I'll let you buy it," I gave in.

"Yay! Thank you!" Amber exclaimed. I swear she looked like she would be jumping up and down if we weren't in public and people weren't staring.

"Settle down. Settle down," I commanded. She instantly stopped. "Good girl," I said patting her head. Amber laughed.

"Very funny, American."

"What's with you calling me 'American'?" I asked. She shrugged. "Weird," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Amber asked. I shook my head. We moved up in the line, until it was our turn to check out.

"£80.97," the cashier called. Amber swiped her card and I sighed. "Thank you and have a good day," the cashier said handing me the bag.

"Now we have your dress. Now all we need for you is shoes and accessories. And for me we need everything," Amber said cheerfully. I sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I have Nina's dress on my profile but it's her whole outfit for the reunion.<strong>

**Also, please please please review. The more reviews the faster I update. Basically it's up to you. **

**Well bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I got 5 reviews, (I think. Something like that.) so here is the next chapter. Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>"How do I look in this one?" Amber asked emerging from the dressing room. I looked up from the game I was playing on my phone. She was wearing a tank dress. The top was a light pink, dotted with tiny black hearts. The skirt was a solid black.<p>

"It's cute," I said.

"Just cute? I don't look stunning? Or gorgeous?" Amber asked.

"You always look stunning."

"Thank you. But for this I need to look my absolute best," Amber noted.

"Why? You see these people all the time," I asked.

"But this time you're gonna be with us. And I'm the one who found the missing Nina Martin."

"Ah," I breathed, looking back down at my phone.

"Ni-na," Amber whined, stretching out my name. I looked back up at her. "Please help me find the perfect dress," she begged.

"Amber you have tried on thirty-seven dresses; all of which have looked beautiful on you. Pick one."

"Thirty-seven? Only thirty-seven?" she asked.

"Only?" I asked confused. She almost nodded. "Here let's narrow it down," I suggested.

"Fine," Amber replied, before we walked into the large dressing room. It looked like a dress factory had exploded. Clothes and hangers were everywhere.

"Whoa," was all I could say.

"This is why I need your help. I really like all of these."

" Well, which ones do like the most?" I asked staring at the mess.

"I'm not sure," Amber muttered.

"Well, let's start digging."

"Archaeologist humor? Amber asked.

"Actually it's not," I answered.

* * *

><p>"This one, this one, and this one," Amber said pointing to three dresses. The first one was a frilly black dress with a hot pink sash at the waistline. The second was a light pink lace dress. At the waist line there was black lace and a black bow. The third was a strapless purple dress. "Now how do we pick one?"<p>

"You try the three one and we go from there," I explained backing out of the room. Amber and I had just spent the last hour finding three dresses from the original thirty-seven. Amber was soon out of the dressing room wearing the black dress with the pink sash. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you like it?" I asked.

Amber looked down at the dress and sighed. "Eight."

"I think seven and a half," I replied.

"Next!" She called, walking backwards into the dressing room. She was soon out wearing the pink lace dress.

"One to ten?" I asked.

"Ten."

"I agree. Ten."

"Yay! A winner!" She exclaimed.

"Do we need to look at the other one?" I asked.

"I don't think so," she answered.

"Then change back into your regular clothes and we'll repair the dressing room," I demanded. She strutted back into the dressing room. I guess she was just happy to find the 'perfect' dress. I just want to go back to the flat and watch the movie. Amber quickly changed, and called me to help her pick up all the clothes. I sighed and made my way back into the dressing room. We sorted everything into two piles. One for the clothes and one for all the clothes hangers. We worked quickly and we were soon finished. The two of us carried out all of the clothes and placed them back on the racks. Amber ran to the checkout line and we were soon headed back to my flat.

* * *

><p>I quickly unlocked the door, and dashed inside. "Nina, where's your room? I want to hang the dresses up before they wrinkle," Amber asked.<p>

"Through there," I replied pointed to the direction. Amber nodded then followed my finger. I put the popcorn in the microwave and turned the TV on. This time, the news wasn't playing. Instead a commercial was playing for some new invention. I placed the DVD into the player and fast-forwarded through the previews. Amber was soon out and the popcorn was soon finished. I fixed two bowls for us. Amber's with very little and no butter. Mine with extra butter and M&M's. Right before I started playing the movie, Amber's phone rang.

"Oops," Amber replied before answering it. "Hello?" she asked. The voice on the other line was speaking, because Amber was really quiet. "Patricia, tell Alfie to calm down. I'm fine," she replied into the phone. Patricia. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just met someone," A pause. "No! Not a 'someone someone' An old friend of ours," Pause. "Who? Nina," Amber answered. I glared at her. Really Amber? Really? Tell everyone that you found me after four years. "Yeah! It's her! And tell everyone else that we are having an Anubis House reunion this weekend. We are going out to dinner, so dress fancy. Yes everyone. Mick also," Amber said into the phone. "Alright bye," Amber said then hung up. I was still glaring at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's start the movie," I replied and hit play. Amber shrugged.

* * *

><p>Ninety-five minutes later, the movie was over and Amber and I were tired. I looked at the clock on the oven. The time of 12:04 glowed brightly. That meant that it was technically Wednesday. I had to be up by 8:00 o'clock at the latest. I really should be asleep.<p>

Amber yawned. "I'm tired," she complained.

"Which is why we are going to sleep," I answered, picking up our popcorn bowls and placing them in the sink.

"Okay," Amber replied, standing. "Wait. Where am I gonna sleep? And what am I gonna wear to sleep?" Amber asked.

"I have an extra pair of pajamas and you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch," I offered.

"No Nina. You sleep in your room and I'll sleep on the couch," Amber debated.

"Amber. Seriously, take my room. I've slept on the couch before. Its fine," I answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded. "Okay then," Amber replied giving in. I brought her into my room and gave her an extra pair of pajamas.

"Bathroom is right there," I said pointing to the door.

She nodded. "Alright. Good night."

"Good morning you mean?" I joked.

"Whatever."

I laughed and walked back into the living room. I grabbed a few blankets and sat down on the couch. I stared into space thinking. Today had been a long day filled with weird events. I gently placed my head on the pillow and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I updated! <strong>

**Also, I don't think I've done a disclaimer. Obviously I don't own HOA or season 2 would be here already and Nina and Fabian would have kissed _long_ before the season finale! So that is for all the past chapters and all the future. **

**BYE! I hope you enjoyed! You know the button to click! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter!**

* * *

><p>I was standing in the center of a crowded room, watching figures dash by. A few caught my eye. There was a smaller crowd standing in the corner. I instantly recognized them. It was Sibuna on prom night. It was when Rufus was holding us hostage in the classroom. He was holding up the poisonous flies, threatening us with them. I turned my head. That picture was too painful to see. Even though I knew the outcome, it still scared me. In another corner stood two other people. I soon noticed them to be Fabian and me. It was the moment when he was breaking up with me. That moment bothered me too. Soon the whole room was filled with painful memories. My parents and my Gran's funerals. Rufus locking Amber and I in the abandoned warehouse. Rufus attacking Amber with the flies down in the cellar. The awkward moment when Alfie thought he was dying. There were many more; crowding me. Suffocating me. I started screaming. They were coming closer. It was as if they were pulling me in. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was trying to scream louder, just so maybe one person could hear me. Nothing. Soon my entire voice died. Gone. Vanished. I tried to breath, but it felt like I couldn't.<p>

I bolted upright. It was just a dream. I was sweating. Only a dream. Only a dream. The thoughts and pictures kept running through my head. I glanced at the oven clock. 6:29. Oh my God. I could fall back to sleep or I could sit here, worrying about my nightmare. The healthy choice would have been number one. But I was different. Weird. I chose number two. I actually started pacing around the living room. I think I've goon mad.  
>It was almost 8 o'clock when Amber work up.<p>

"Good morning!" Amber cheered when she walked in the living room. I was still pacing back and forth. "Whoa. What are you doing?" she asked. I stopped pacing for a moment to notice she was staring at me.

"Nothing," I answered. She shrugged. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little," she answered.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked. She shrugged. "How about an egg?"

"Sounds good," she replied. I walked into kitchen and pulled out the eggs.

"How do you like it?" I asked.

"Scrambled," I nodded. I quickly made the eggs and placed it in front of her. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said. I took a bite then yawned.

"Nina? You don't look so good. What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"I'm just tired," I answered, taking another bite of my egg.

"I told you to let me sleep on the couch," she replied.

"Amber, it wasn't that it. I had another nightmare."

"Again? I remember when you had those at the Anubis house"

"Yeah. I haven't had them in a while actually. This is a first."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know. It was really weird," I started. She nodded, telling me to go on. I sighed. "I was in a crowded room and figures were around me. Suddenly they became clear. They were all horrible memories from my past."

"Like what?" Amber asked.

"Rufus holding us hostage during prom, Alfie fake dying on the ground in the cellar, my parents and Gran's funerals. There were more. Eventually it was like they were pulling me in. I couldn't breathe. It was horrible," I replied recalling the nightmare.

Amber was silent. I took a few more bites of my egg. She finally spoke . "What do you think it means?"

I stared at her. "That I'm a freak and too many bad things have happened in my life."

"Seriously. What do you think?"

I shrugged. "Like I said. I'm a freak. Case closed."

Amber rolled her eyes at me. "No, the case isn't closed. Case is still open. You really should try to find out what it means. It might be important."

"How would it be important? It was just bad memories."

"But what about when we were at Anubis and you had a visions and dreams from Sarah? Those were important," Amber pointed out.

"Amber, I don't think I'm going to be trapped in a room, and memories appear all around me."

She sighed. "I guess,"

"And if they did, I'll be fine. I might stop breathing, but nothing to major," I joked. She laughed along with me. "We can handle anything," I said.

She nodded. "Yes we can!"

* * *

><p>"Amber, call me. Whenever," I told her. We were both standing in the lobby together. I was about to head off to school and Amber was about to head back home.<p>

"I will," She promised. I nodded. "Also, on Saturday, can I come here and we can get ready together?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I need you to do my hair and makeup."

She was really excited to hear that. She started jumping up and down along with squealing. "Okay. I'll call you later," she promised. I nodded. We walked out of the lobby and her taxi awaited her. I gave her one more hug. "Bye Nina,' she said stepping into the cab.

"Bye," I said waving.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! <strong>

**You know the drill. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Here is chapter 8! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>The week passed by slowly and uneventful. The only entertaining thing that happened was talking for hours on the phone with Amber. She called and texted me every day. Soon it was the day I was both anxious and scared for. Saturday. Anubis house reunion. Amber came over early that morning for both of us to get ready. The reunion didn't start until five, but Amber wanted to get ready early.<p>

"Nina!" she exclaimed giving me a hug. "It feels like forever!"

"Amber. I saw you Wednesday. It hasn't been that long."

"Well seeing you after four years, then leaving again made me miss you!" She explained. I laughed at her.

"I guess so," I said leading her to my room. She had left her dress with me. I pulled them both out of my closet, presenting them to her. Her face glowed.

"Let's get started!" she exclaimed. I was about to refuse, saying we had hours until we had to leave, but let it go. She dragged me into the bathroom, where she painted my nail the same silver as my dress. Then we both changed into our dresses.

I looked at myself in the mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles. Amber walked up behind me. "You look amazing," she whispered. I nodded. "You do. Really."

"Thanks," I replied. I stepped out of the way to let Amber look in the mirror. "You do too."

She smiled. "Thank you," she replied before she started applying my makeup. That itself felt like hours. When she was done, she started her own. During, I snuck away into the kitchen and ate lunch. It was already after two. Amber obviously noticed because she came into the kitchen and started yelling at me.

"Nina Martin! What are you eating?"

"Half of a peanut butter sandwich."

"Be careful! You could ruin your dress!" she yelled.

"I've ate food before. I'll be fine."

She sighed. "You still shouldn't be eating."

"I'm fine," I said taking the last bite of the sandwich. "See? I'm done. Now, would you like something to eat?" I asked.

"No thanks."

I shrugged and started placing everything back in the cabinet. "Let's go finish," I suggested. We both headed back to my room to finish getting ready. That also involved Amber and me messing around, singing and dancing in my room. I felt as if I was in high school again. As if my life was back to normal again; my life was mine again.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Amber and I were in the backseat of a taxi, heading to the diner reunion. I was staring out the window, watching the scenery pass by. Amber tapped my shoulder.<p>

"Are you excited to see everyone?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I breathed. "Although I hate to admit it, I'm kinda scared too."

"Why?"

"I just think it might be awkward seeing everyone again," I replied.

"You're afraid to see everyone? That's absurd!" Amber said, her voice was no longer a whisper, she was yelling.

"Hush!" I demanded. "I am afraid. It's been four years."

"It wouldn't be as awkward if you actually had contact with us," Amber replied, her voice back a whisper.

"I know. I know. But I have my reasons."

"And they are?" Amber asked.

"They're personal. Only for me, myself, and I."

Amber laughed. "Just tell me."

"I just had to get through some things, alone. You know that." She sighed. "But I'm back," I declared.

"Yeah you are!" she cheered, I laughed at her.

Soon the driver pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Here we are," he called.

Amber paid him and we both walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome!" the waitress called. She looked a few years older than Amber and I. She had straight brown hair that went past her shoulder. She had thin black glasses. Freckles dotted her thin face. She was wearing a burgundy apron and holding menus for us. "Table for two?"

"No actually we have a reservation under the name of 'Anubis'. We're meeting other friends of ours," Amber told her. She nodded.

"A few have already arrived. Your table is this way," she informed us and walked us to the back of the restaurant, where I saw Fabian and Joy sitting. Emotions stirred inside of me. Amber must have noticed, because she was switching glances back and forth between me and the table. Fabian and Joy were talking and laughing. Then Fabian gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! Shocker right? I might update later today or tomorrow, but only if I get reviews. So the more you review the faster I update, just like always! BYE!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry that I didn't post last night and I had actually had school today but here is Chapter 9! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, Taylor Swift, or her song _The Story of Us_**

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh. Fabian just kissed Joy. Joy Mercer! The girl I never trusted. The girl who tried to ruin my life. The girl who did ruin my life. The girl who caused me so much pain. Pain I hid behind closed doors. The girl who made me crash and burn. When she moved back to the Anubis house, she acted sweet and innocent. But the first night she was back she talked to me alone. She threatened me. She said that if I didn't stay away from Fabian, I would pay. She said she would break me. I ignored her. Later I found out that was what she kept her promise. She tried everything in her power to break me. Eventually she did.<p>

Amber poked my shoulder, damaging my train of thoughts. She motioned to the chair, telling me to sit down. I did as told and sat down in the chair beside Amber. She was sitting beside Joy. I sighed, Here we go.

"Nina! I haven't seen you in ages!" Joy squealed.

I covered all my emotions up by faking a smile. "I know."

"Has it been four years already?" She asked.

"It sure has," I said, mocking her cheerful attitude. Amber stifled a laugh.

"Well it's good to see you again," she said.

I nodded. Inside of me I was dying to yell 'I wish I could say the same!', but I didn't. Fabian was silent. I couldn't even look at him. It hurt me too much.

"What would you like to drink?" asked the waitress from behind me. I turned around and noticed it was the same on as earlier.

"Water," I replied.

"The same," Amber answered. The waitress nodded and walked away.

Everyone was quiet, until two more people showed up. Patricia and Jerome.

"Hello!" Jerome yelled, walking up behind us.

"Hey," I said back.

"Oh! Look! It's my favorite American," Jerome replied.

"How many Americans do you know?" I asked.

"Just you. That's why you're my favorite," he answered. I stood up and gave him a hug. After the mystery ended, Jerome and I had a brother/sister relationship.

"Gee thanks. I fell appreciated," I said when I pulled away. He laughed. Patricia was just standing there. "Patricia, don't you look lovely?" I said pulling her into a hug. Much to my surprise, she actually hugged me back.

"Thanks, but don't say 'lovely'. It sounds weird when you say it."

"Fine. I won't." I noted sitting back down. The two sat across from Amber and I.

"Hey guys, have you heard from Alfie?" Amber asked.

"Last time I did, he was freaking out about something," Jerome answered, playing with my straw paper.

"That's why he was yelling? I thought he his toe stuck in a pipe again," Patricia said. I laughed.

"It was his hand," Amber corrected.

"Big difference," Patricia said sarcastically.

"Actually he got his toe stuck in the drain in the bathtub," Jerome noted.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "He never learns!"

"So I'm guessing Alfie hasn't changed much," I said.

"Nope. Actually I think he's gotten dumber," Jerome answered. I laughed again.

"If that's possible," Patricia muttered.

"So what have you been up to?" Fabian asked.

"Whoa! When did you get here?" Jerome asked.

"I've been here the whole time," Fabian said.

"I never noticed you. Have you ever thought of speaking more?" Jerome asked, propping his head up with his fist.

"Funny," Fabian mumbled. "But seriously. What have you been doing?"

"I've been working at the shop. It's actually been pretty busy," Jerome answered.

"It's almost April Fool's Day," I noted.

"Touché," he answered. I laughed.

"Nina, what about you?" Fabian asked. Whoa. He spoke to me. This was the first time in years.

"I've been going to school. I'm training to become an archaeologist," I answered.

"She's going to Egypt next year!" Amber exclaimed.

"Wow. You've always loved Egypt," Jerome replied. I nodded, grabbing my Eye of Horus necklace chain.

"You're still wearing the necklace aren't you?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah," I answered, taking the necklace off. I handed it to her.

"I remember the first time you opened the cellar door with it," Fabian said.

I nodded. He was still talking to me. This was kinda awkward.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

_People would say, "They're the lucky ones."_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

**I remember the first time Fabian and I went on a date. Now he talking to me and everything was weird.**

_Oh, a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_So many things that I wish you knew,_

_So many walls that I can't break through._

**Everything was different between us. Just because of stupid mistakes we made years ago.**

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter._

**Part of me wanted to talk to him for hours. The other part wanted to never see him again.**

_How'd we end up this way?_

_See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me._

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me._

**Now he was dating Joy. That was what hurt me the most.**

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

**I do miss him, but how could I possibly tell him? It's been years.**

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

**It pains me to see him with Joy. What happened between us?**

_This is looking like a contest,_

_Of who can act like they care less,_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battle's in your hands now,_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love than fight._

_So many things that you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon_.

**This could all end if he wanted it to. I know I do.**

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end. _

**I doubt the two of us could ever be the same again.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**My throat has been hurting me but something might make it better. Yeah. The button. Click it and type a message. It's like magic. **

**I will also have Amber, Joy, and Patricia's outfits on my profile. So feel free to check that out. **

**Last thing. I just published a Harry Potter fanfic and it would make me happy if you read it. Here is the summary: **

_**Sophia Williams has just been notified that she must attend Hogwarts. The fourteen-year-old accepts and meets the Golden Trio. They become friends even though Sophia has a dark secret; one she doesn't even know herself. How quick do things change? Fast.**_

**It's called the Tale of a New Beginning so if you read and review that I will be really really happy! **

**Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Hi! Here is chapter 10:**

Soon Alfie, Mick, and Mara joined us. Alfie came first. When he saw me he started yelling. Not in a bad way; just embarrassing.

"It's the American alien!" He yelled. Heads turned from all around us.

"Alfie, hush!" Amber corrected and pulled him into a chair.

"So alien, when have you been these past years?" he asked.

"You know. My flat, school. That's about it."

"Have you discovered any treasure there?" Alfie asked.

"Nope. I can't say I have."

"Oh."

Mara came soon after. She greeted me with a smile and a big hug.

"Nina!" she exclaimed.

"Mara! How have you been?"

"Good," she said sitting down next to me. "You?"

"Perfect. Amber told me you were becoming a teacher. That's awesome!"

"Yeah it's true. I'm going to be working with little kids," she answered.

"You're perfect for that."

Whenever Mick showed up, everyone gave him a hug. I understand why. He's lived in America for the past few years.

"Hey everybody!" he called. His accent was a little different. It sounded a little American.

When everyone finished greeting him, he sat down next to his former roommate, Fabian.

"So how's America?" I asked.

"It's really nice. It's so different than here," he answered.

"Yeah it is. Do you know the Pledge of Allegiance yet?"

He placed his hand over his heart. "I pledge Allegiance to the flag of the United States of America and to the Republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with Liberty and Justice for all."

"Nice job."

"How do you learn all that?" Jerome asked.

Mick shrugged. "When you live in America for four years, you manage to learn it." I nodded in agreement.

"So mate, how has football practice been?" Fabian asked.

"You play football? I thought you played soccer," I asked.

"Actually Nina's right. In America, British football is called soccer. American football is quite a weird sport actually." Mick explained.

"Well I feel stupid," I noted.

"Nina its fine. You're not stupid. We didn't know that," Mara said.

I shrugged. "It's been six years and I still can't remember the difference between American and British lingo," I explained.  
>"We all learned something new today," Amber stated. Soon the waitress came and took our orders. The food arrived soon after.<p>

"I was thinking…" Amber started.

"Uh oh," Patricia said. Everyone but Amber laughed.

"Well then!" Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could visit the Anubis house," she finished.

Everyone sat there, jaws dropped, staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Amber that's actually a good idea!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Hey, it was bound to happen eventually," Alfie stated.

Amber smiled. "Thanks Alfie!"

"You're welcome."

"So are we going to the Anubis house?" Mick asked.

"I think we should," Mara asked.

"Yeah, it's been four years," Fabian responded.

The rest of us nodded.

"So we'll go. Yay!" Amber exclaimed.

When we finished our meals and paid the bill, we split into groups for the ride to the Anubis house. Thankfully Patricia had a big sized car. Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Amber and I all piled into it. I sat next to the window beside Amber. Amber sat in the middle between Alfie and I, and Patricia and Jerome sat in the front seats.

"How far away is it?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie, we just left," I answered.

"Whatever. How far?" he asked again.

"Nineteen years," Patricia said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?" he asked.

Jerome turned around. "No!" he yelled.

"Oh okay," Alfie shrugged and collapsed back into the seat.

"Is he for real?" I whispered in Amber's ear.

"I'm not sure," she whispered back.

We drove for a while longer. About every three minutes, Alfie sat up and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Alfie!" We all yelled after he asked for the eighth time.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Hush up!" Patricia yelled.

"You're so mean to me!" He shouted.

"It's a gift," Patricia muttered. I laughed.

"Seriously, how much longer?" Alfie asked.

"Ten minutes, but if you ask again, you will walk the rest of the way," Patricia answered.

Alfie sunk back into his seat, staying absolutely silent.

Besides Alfie, the rest of us talked the whole way there.

"So you're going to Egypt next year?" Jerome asked, turning around to face me. I nodded. "What are you going to do there?"

"Try to find more lost treasures."

"Well you did pretty well with that in high school," Amber replied.

"I didn't do that by myself. I had all of you."

"But you were the Chosen One," Patricia said.

"That doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does. The Cup couldn't be assembled without you," Amber said.

"Since when do you know the word 'assembled'?" Jerome asked.

"Since forever," Amber answered.

"Yeah right!" Jerome laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amber asked alarmed.

"Nothing. It means nothing," I replied trying to break the argument that was about to get worse.

Jerome mumbled something under his breath, but I couldn't make it out. I also didn't want to know what it was. Jerome had a bad temper sometimes.

"So back to Egypt," Patricia said changing the subject. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm going with a bunch of others and we are going to try to find lost treasures," I explained.

"How long are you going to be there?"

"A few years," I muttered.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"A few years," I said louder.

"Years?" Amber shouted. Patricia slammed on the brakes.

"Sorry! I thought something was wrong," Patricia said driving again.

"Something is wrong! Nina Martin, the missing girl I just found, is leaving for Egypt next year. And is going to stay for years!" Amber exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Patricia replied.

"I agree. Amber I will be fine. Nothing's going to happen to me. I promise," I replied. I tried to hug her, but it was awkward because we were sitting in a closely packed car.

"Be careful okay?"

"I'm always careful. Well almost always," I said remembering the same line I said six years ago. "Besides I don't leave until next year. That's plenty of time."

"Okay," Amber nodded.

"Amber you are such a drama queen," Jerome replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Seriously guys? Stop arguing," I instructed.

"Fine," Jerome mumbled sinking back into his seat.

For the few minutes, everyone was silent… that was until we pulled into the Anubis house parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>As always that is the chapter. Please review and have a great day! <strong>

**Wait, I have Mara's outfit link on my profile. Also, is the link working or do you have to copy and paste it? I'm not sure if it does that for you, but it does for me and I'm not sure why. I will have to look at it. **

**I also feel better! I'm telling you. It was the reviews! Thanks again! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I have nothing to say up here. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Mick, Mara, Fabian, and Joy drove up behind us and piled out the car. We all started toward the Anubis house, but I walked a few steps behind everyone. Jerome soon noticed and grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.<p>

"Jerome! Let go!" I hissed into his ear. He ignored me and kept pulling me. Finally I pulled away from his grasp.

"Oww! What was that for?" I asked.

"I know you too well, Nina Martin," he whispered.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "W- what's that su-upposed to mean?" I said my voice cracking.

"Exactly what I said. I know you. I know what you think."

"No you don't," I replied.

"Right now you're wondering if you should be here."

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Nina, you're like my little sister. I know a lot about you."

"And you're my brother," I said smiling.

"That's right," he said pulling my into a big hug. "Just so you know, you do belong here," he whispered into my ear.

"We shall see," I said pulling away.

"Shall?"

"Indeed."

"You're insane,"

"You're just as sane as I am," I replied. We both started walking again.

When Jerome and I caught up to everyone else, Fabian knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A boy's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Fabian Rutter. I use-"

"I don't know a Mabian," the boy interrupted.

"Fabian. Fabian Rutter," he corrected.

"I still don't know a Fabian Rutter,"

"Is there someone else-"

"Step aside Rutter," Alfie said pushing himself to the door.

"Hey kid. Open the door. We used to live here," Alfie said banging on the door.

"Nathan, who is that?" A voice called. I recognized it as Trudy's.

"Some bloke named Fabian Rutter."

I heard footsteps run over and grabbed the doorknob. It twisted slightly and opened to reveal Trudy Rehmann.

"Oh my!" she said.

"Trudy!" Amber yelled, hugging our former house mother.

"Amber," Trudy said hugging Amber back. When she pulled away she gleamed at the rest of us. "Well come inside," she said opening the door wider, pushing the kid aside. As soon as I took a step inside the familiar setting, a wave of memories passed over me. I looked around and only a handful of things had changed. The chandelier was still hanging 'in its former glory' as Trudy had once put it. The small table to the left had a photo of my former classmates and me. The large grandfather clock and table with the antique telephone were in the exact positions from when I lived there. The only differences were that it wasn't a dark and gloomy as it used to be. And neither Victor nor his animal heads were in sight. Trudy took turns giving everyone a big hug, but when it was my turn, she gave me the biggest.

"Oh Nina!" she cried into my ear.

"Trudy!"

"It's so good to see you! You look so pretty!" she said admiring my dress when she pulled back.

"Thanks. Amber picked it out."

"Ahh," Trudy breathed.

"Who are these people?" asked the boy that was yelling through the door earlier.

"Nathan, they lived here before you," Trudy explained. "This is Fabian, Joy, Mick, Mara, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, Amber, and Nina," Trudy explained pointing to each of us.

"I'm Nathan," he replied. He had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Well let's go meet the others," Trudy suggested. We all nodded and followed her into the living room.

There were two boys sitting on the couch whispering to each other. One had black hair and hazel eyes and the other had light brown hair with blue eyes. At the table, there was a girl painting her nails. She had long, curly, brown and green eyes. One boy was in the kitchen, eating leftovers. His hair was jet black and his eyes were blue. Sitting in one of the chairs was a girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was listening to her mp3 player, lip-synching the words. One girl was sitting on the floor with books and papers scattered across the coffee table and another sitting at the table reading a book. The girl sitting on the floor had short, straight, dark brown hair. She had her back turned to us and was deeply involved in her work. The girl reading her book had ginger hair and forest green eyes.

Trudy pointed to the two boys sitting on the couch. "That's John," she said pointing to the boy with black hair.

"Trudy I didn't do it! I swear! Oh wait. Who are these people?"

Trudy ignored him. "That's Joe," she said pointing to the other boy. "That's Whitney," She gestured to the girl listening to her mp3 player.

Whitney looked up at us, then looked back down and started lip-synching the words again.

"That's Blake," Trudy replied.

The girl painting her nails looked at us. "Hi I'm Blake!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you painting your nails 'Tickle Me Pink'?" Amber asked running towards Blake.

"Yeah."

"I love that color!" Amber gushed.

"It's my favorite!"

"Hey! Be quiet! I can't hear my music!" Whitney yelled.

"I can't concentrate on my book," the girl sitting on the far side of the table said.

"And I… just don't want to hear you," John said.

"Nice one!" Jerome said, hi-fiving John.

"Hush! I'm trying to study!" The girl sitting on the ground said.  
>"That's Dakota," Trudy said.<p>

The girl turned to face us. "Who are they?" she asked. She sounded much nicer than the others.

"We used to live here," Mara answered, then introduced each of us.

"Oh! So you answer to her!" John exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"That's Corey and that's Annabelle," Trudy finished.

"Trudy! Don't call me that!" Annabelle yelled.

"Sorry sweetie. That's Anna or Belle. Most of us just call her Anna," she corrected.

"She gets mad when you call her Annabelle," Joe provided.

"I'm sure you figured that out though," John added. A few of us nodded and Anna rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book.

"Why don't you talk instead of reading?" Blake asked Anna.

"A few reasons. One, I love this book! Two, I think it would be fun to write a book eventually. Three, when you read you aren't living your own live. You are living someone else's. And four, I LOVE IT!" she answered, still looking in the book.

"What book are you reading?" I asked her.

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_," she answered.

"I love Harry Potter!" I answered back. Anna's head instantly flew up.

"You do?" she asked.

"Here we go," Joe murmured and slid farther down in his seat.

"Yes! They are my favorite!" I said making my way over to her. "What's happening?"

"The trio is at the Malfoy's house. Harry and Ron are down in the cellar," she explained.

"That part is really good. Well the whole book is."

"Yeah. I'm rereading it. My parents already read all the books to me," she answered. I looked down at her copy. It looked a little torn up and some of the pages were bent. She noticed my stare and said, "This was my mum's copy. All of my copies originally belonged to her." I nodded. "It's all I have left from her," she murmured.

I stared at her. "What happened?"

"She died last year," Anna whispered.

I sat down in the empty seat next to her and placed a hand on her arm. She flinched at first, but didn't pull away. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's alright."

"I know how you feel."

"You do?" she asked looking into my eyes.

I nodded. "When I was little, both my mom and my dad died in a car wreck. I barely remember them," I said, muttering the last part.

"What did you do?"

"I lived with my Gran, until I moved here six years ago. I've stayed here every since."

"Why didn't you stay with your Gran?"

"I wanted to try something new, so I found this school and just stayed here. But she died two years ago," I answered.

"Wow…"

"Yeah. It's a lot, but it's made me a stronger person. I can tell that you are also a strong person."

"Thanks."

"So why did you come here?"

"My dad always traveled everywhere. When my mum died, it seemed like he moved around even more. I didn't want to move around so I found this school," she answered.

"Ah." I breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the lovely reviews I got on the last chapter! They all made me smile! Thanks and why not leave some more reviews? :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey! I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated! It's the holidays and I forget so easily! That's a lame excuse, but I'm sorry! **_

_**Chapter 12:**_

* * *

><p>Anna and I talked some more before she asked me if I wanted to see my old room. Of course I agreed. It just so happened that the room that she shared with Blake was the same room I shared with Amber. Blake and Amber decided to come with us.<p>

Together we all went upstairs and entered the bedroom. One side was bright pink and was filled with clothes and makeup. Obviously it was Blake's side.

Anna's side was light purple and filled with photographs. Most of them were of the same man and a woman. The woman had ginger hair and blue eyes. The man had brown hair and green eyes. I guessed they were Anna's parents.

Above the pictures, there was a book shelve, filled with Harry Potter. All the copies were tattered and old. I felt bad that those books were all she had left of her mother.

Placed on her nightstand had a small lamp, a camera, a radio, various CDs, and a stack of notebooks. The notebooks must have been for the book she said she wanted to write one day.

"I miss this room," Amber said.

"Me too," I agreed.

"The rooms I don't miss are the attic and the cellar," Amber said and shivered slightly.

"You went in there?" Blake asked.

"We all did. Except for Mick and Mara," I answered.

"I heard it's super scary," Blake replied.

"It's not. Just a bunch of dust and spider webs," I said.

"That's scary!"

"No it's not. You're just a baby," Anna said. Blake looked hurt. "Well you kind of are."

"I kind of want to go up into the attic tonight," I replied.

"Are you?" Blake asked.

I shrugged. "I might."

"Can I come with you?" Anna asked.

"If you want to," I replied.

"Yes! I get to go into the attic!"

"It's locked. How are you going to get in?" Blake asked.

I grabbed a hair pin from Blake's dresser and walked into the hall. I heard everyone following me so I went up to the attic door. "Watch and learn," I whispered. I picked the lock in under a minute. The door swung open. "A new record!" I whispered. They laughed.

"I'm still not going up there," Blake said. Amber agreed.

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Anna said. I nodded.

"After you," I said gesturing inside the attic.

She smiled and took a step inside. I followed close behind her.

* * *

><p>Anna and I carefully walked farther into the attic. Fortunately, Anna had grabbed a flashlight, or torch as she calls it. When we reached the main room of the attic, Anna stopped in the center, but I continued walking towards the panel that I could open with my locket.<p>

"What's that?" Anna asked. I turned around to see that she was standing right behind me.

"A panel," I said. Just then I placed my locket against the panel. Nothing happened. I picked the locket up again and placed it back down harder. Again there was nothing.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked to no one in particular.

"It's supposed to open," I explained.

"Can I try?" she asked.

"It won't work for you."

"Can I at least try?" she asked.

I sighed and slipped the locket over my head and handed it to her. She thought for a minute and placed it against the panel. I opened almost instantly. I stood there in shock. Anna looked just as surprised.

"Uh. It worked," she muttered.

"Yeah. Yeah it did."

"Was it supposed to?" Anna asked.

I shrugged. "I thought it only worked for me."

"Why just you?"

"Because I'm the Chosen One," I answered. I didn't care that this was one of my biggest secrets. Something weird was happening .

"What do you mean 'Chosen One'?"

"I was born on July 7th at 7 A.M. When I was your age, everyone but Mick and Mara helped me solve a puzzle that made the Egyptian Cup of Ankh," I explained.

"I've heard about the Cup. It's the Cup of Immortality, right?"

I nodded. "We put it together and I hid it."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why it worked for you, but not me."

"Well, try again," Anna suggested, handing the locket back to me.

I squeezed it carefully and placed it on the panel, praying something would happen. After a few seconds, the panel shut swiftly. I picked the locket up and placed it back on the panel and it opened again.

"Why is it working now?" Anna asked.

"I don't know."

"You said you were the Chosen One because your birthday is July 7th and you were born at 7 A.M.?" I nodded. "My birthday is August 8th and I was born at 8 A.M.," Anna whispered.

I was about to respond when we heard footsteps.

* * *

><p>I quickly closed the panel and both Anna and I hid behind a large stack of boxes. The footsteps got louder. Anna wrapped her arms around her waist. I noticed that she was covered in goose bumps. A shiver ran up my spine, I peeked over the boxes, but saw nothing. The footsteps were still audible.<p>

They crept closer and closer, until I saw the top of someone's head. I peeked over more and saw a familiar face. I continued to watch them. They paced back and forth every so often. A few times they turned toward the boxes I was hiding behind. When they turned I quickly ducked and remained silent. I waited for a signal that they turned around to peek back up again. Anna stared at me the whole time, but I ignored her. I kept doing this for a few minutes, until one time I was too late and forgot to duck.

They saw me.

"Nina?" they called.

I looked down at Anna, She got my secret message that our cover was blown and it was safe to stand up. We both walked out from our secret shelter, and stood next to them in the center of the attic.

"What are you doing here?" they asked.

"I guess the same thing you are, Fabian," I replied.

He grinned and my heart melted. "I miss this place."

I nodded.

"It's so cold," Anna added.

"We should probably go back," I suggested.

Anna walked toward the attic door and waited for me. I scanned the room one last time and started for the door, but Fabian grabbed my hand. This time my heart exploded and my whole body was tingling.

"I need to talk to you," Fabian whispered.

"Anna, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"She looked at Fabian, then me, and then back at Fabian. She shrugged and walked out the door.

"Okay," I said to Fabian.

He reached inside his coat and pulled out a stack of papers. I looked closer and noticed that what the papers were. Letters. He carefully handed them to me.

"What are these?" I asked flipping through them.

"Letters. I started writing them three years ago. The last one is from a week ago," he explained.

"How many are there?"

"One hundred and forty-seven."

I looked up and glared at him. "One hundred and forty-seven?"

He nodded. "All for you."

I started blushing and silently prayed he couldn't see. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Before I stopped myself, I pulled him into a huge hug. I could tell he was shocked, but he hugged me back.

"Hem hem," a cough came from behind us. Ugh. The cough reminded me from Umbridge from Harry Potter. I broke away from Fabian and saw Joy, standing with her arms crossed and her eyes with anger and jealously.

"I should go," I whispered to Fabian. I walked towards Joy and said, "I really like your dress."

She stared at me. "Uh. Thank you," she squeaked.

I smiled. "No problem," I replied then walked out the door.

When I closed the attic door, I stood there listening. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself.

"What were you doing with her?" Joy asked.

"I was just talking to her. There isn't anything you have to worry about."

"Fine. Let's get out of here. It's really creepy," Joy replied. I heard their footsteps creep closer and I dashed into Anna and Blake's room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you go! A decent size chapter that would originally be split into a few parts. I hope you liked it! <strong>_

_**Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

**_Please leave reviews. It takes about a minute to type a few words about what you like or don't like. _**

**_Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter too! _**


	13. Chapter 13

Luckily no one was in there because that would have been awkward. I walked over to Anna's bed, where I had placed my purse. I gently placed the letters in my purse and went back into the hallway.

Joy and Fabian were already downstairs and I couldn't be happier. At least I already had the chance to do one thing to Joy. Kill her with kindness. I laughed at the memory of her being shocked and squeaking out a response.

I walked down the long corridor in the place I once called home. Being the sleuth I was, I peeked into the 'off-bounds' office that was once Victor's.

I was shocked to look in it. There weren't any strange animal heads gaping at you. It looked normal. There were photographs of the students; new and old. There were bright red, blooming flowers on her desk. I stepped closer and smelled them. I smiled.

"Hey," a voice called behind me. I jumped a little and saw Jerome standing there.

"Jerome you scared me!"

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Smelling flowers. Is that okay?" I asked.

"No. It's against the law," Jerome joked.

"Dang! I enjoy smelling flowers!"

Jerome laughed. "Why are you up here? Everyone else is downstairs."

"I was roaming the place; remembering everything," I answered. Jerome nodded. "I'll be down in a second."

"Alright," He said and walked out the door.

I took one more deep smell of the flowers and left. I carefully walked down the stairs. I counted the steps as I went. Finally I hit the eighth step.

Memories came flooding back. I remembered when Fabian and I snuck out at night and pried open the step. We found the key that later opened up the box in the attic. I also remembered how Victor slipped and hurt his ankle. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the thought.

I continued down the stairs and into the living room. All the old students were around the new students.

Patricia was with Whitney, listening to music. Mick was with Corey in the kitchen. Amber was with Blake, talking about makeup and fashion. Jerome and Alfie were with Joe and John. Mara was with Dakota and they were discussing school. Anna was sitting next to Blake and Amber, but she wasn't saying anything. Fabian and Joy were next to Nathan. Joy wasn't saying much, but Nathan and Fabian were chatting about everything. Joy looked up at me and had a funny glare on her face. I just smiled.

She whispered something to Fabian, stood up, and walked over to me.

"Can we talk?" Joy asked. I nodded and she lead me outside.

The night sky was dotted with bright stars. The air was crisp and fresh. It was beautiful.

"Nina," Joy began. I allowed all my attention be set on her. "I'm sorry."

My mouth fell open. Joy stared at me and I quickly closed it again. "For what?" I sputtered.

"When I moved back into the Anubis house, I made your life miserable. I shouldn't have."

"Joy, it's fine."

"I was just jealous that you had Fabian. I felt replaced."

"That was because I did replace you. I didn't mean to, but that's what happened. You moved out the day I moved in. I took over your bed and your friends. I took over everything that was yours. I can't imagine how that feels," I replied. For the first time ever, I felt bad for Joy. I noticed that everything I just said was true.

"It felt horrible. It was as if no on remembered me," Joy muttered.

"Trust me. Patricia remembered you. She thought I had to do with your disappearance."

Joy smiled. "That sounds like Patricia."

"Let's just say my first few weeks here weren't the best."

She laughed. "I guess that's my fault."

"No. I understand. I would have done the same. Patricia just missed you and she was worried," I explained.

Joy nodded. "I'm still sorry for how I reacted."

"Apology accepted."

"Do you want to go back inside?" she asked.

"Sure."

Together, Joy and I walked back inside. I hoped this was a new beginning for the two of us.

* * *

><p>When we walked back inside, everyone was doing the same as when we left them.<p>

"Nina?" Joy whispered to me. "Do you mind if I sit with you? Fabian and Nathan are talking about science and it's really boring."

"Trust me. I understand," I replied whispering.

The tow of us sat down next to Anna, Blake and Amber. Blake and Amber were talking about makeup and fashion, while Anna was sitting there, staring into space, looking extremely bored.

"Thank you!" Anna yelled when we sat down. She moved a few seats away from Amber and Blake. "They were talking nonstop about Victoria and David Beckham, clothes, and the advantages between different fabrics. I was about to pull my hair out. I thought Blake was bad. How did you stand Amber?"

"I soon became immune to it," I replied. "But loud music, great books, and brilliant hiding places will definitely help."

"The panel in the attic," Anna breathed.

"Exactly," Joy responded.

I smiled. "That panel saved me so many times. I can't count how many times I hid in there."

"I remember that! You would always go missing at the weirdest times! You would either be in the attic or the forest," Joy replied.

I sighed. "I miss that."

"Please come and visit anytime. Both of you please come and we can avoid these losers," she begged.

A few heads turned and stared at her.

"Us?" John asked.

"We're the losers?" Joe added.

"You guys, leave her alone," Nathan instructed.

"Oh yeah, Richardson, stick up for Annabelle Martin!" John seethed .

"Martin? Annabelle Martin?" I shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not even going to list my lame excuses. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed. I literally just finished this chapter so I'm sorry if you hate it. Please tell me if you do. <strong>

**Oh! Please vote on if Anna should be related to Nina or she just has the same last name. Martin is pretty common. Please tell me your thoughts. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello! It's been forever and I am so so so sorry. I just can't seem to find the time to write. BUT IT'S SUMMER! _

_Well I'll see you at the bottom! _

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah, Richardson, stick up for Annabelle Martin!" John seethed.<p>

"Martin? Annabelle Martin?" I shrieked.

Everyone was looking at me funny from my loud outbreak.

Anna just nodded. "What's wrong with my last name?"

"Martin," I paused. "Aaron Martin?"

Anna shook her head. "That's my uncle."

"What's his wife's name?"

"I think it's Caroline," she replied.

I felt like I was going to scream. But instead I just mumbled, "Will you excuse me?"

A few people nodded while others just stared at me. I tried my hardest to hold it together until I reached the large front door. I hurriedly pushed it open and stepped back into the dark night.

And I took off.

My ankles were groaning in protest, but I simply ignored them. I wanted to be free.

_I wanted to be free. _

I finally reached the clearing in the woods. I dropped to my knees and placed my head in my hands.

I silently prayed that time could just freeze. I could live here forever and everything would be as perfect as it had felt in high school; when I felt like I was on top of the world.

I heard soft footsteps in the distance. They sounded like they were coming closer and closer. A few twigs snapped every few seconds.

"Cousin Nina?" Anna asked. I stood up and sat on the large log nearby.

"Yeah," I breathed. She just smiled.

"Nina? Are you okay?" Amber asked running towards me. After talking for a few minutes, Anna and I left to go back to Anubis house.

"Just peachy," I said with a genuine smile.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later," I promised. She stared at me and nodded. We walked back into the living room and sat down in our previous places.

Jerome turned towards me. "Are you okay?" he mouthed.

"Fine," I mouthed back.

Joy turned towards me and smiled. I returned the grin.

Everyone else was just acting as if nothing had ever happened. I silently thanked them all for that.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Fabian called. He walked over a grabbed Joy's hand and led her to the center of the room.

"Joy Elizabeth Mercer, I am so in love with you," he started taking her hands into his. I noticed Joy's cheeks were a fierce red. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he continued before falling to one knee. A few gasps were released. "Will you give me the honor of calling you my wife?"

"Yes! Yes!" Joy screamed.

Several were cheering once Fabian and Joy locked lips. Once they pulled, Fabian slid the engagement ring onto her petite finger. Joy started cheering and pulled Fabian into yet another kiss.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jerome standing there. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

But I knew it wasn't. My healing heart felt as is a hammer had just crashed upon it. The usual pain slowly spread throughout my body. But I carefully ignored it.

Once Joy and Fabian had pulled away, she walked over towards Patricia. I carefully pulled away from Jerome and walked over to the two.

"Joy," I started. She turned towards me. "Congrats. I'm so happy for you," I said pulling her into a large hug.

"Thanks so much!" Joy squealed. I couldn't help but give a weak smile. Behind her, Patricia raised an eyebrow but I just ignored it.

Joy may be marrying the former love of my life, but she's my friend. And this is just another bump in the road.

And I guess it's time I learn who to face these problems.

* * *

><p><em>And there we have it! I'm sure you all hate me for more than one reason... yeah I understand...<br>But I would like to make it up to you! _

_I have been secretly working (or trying to work on...) a brand new project of mine... and I feel it's time to share them with you. Or five of you...  
>Here's what you have to do:<br>_

_1) Review!  
>2) Guess who my favorite character is. **Hint Hint: It's a girl!**<br>3) Wait patiently for my private message on if you guessed correctly on not!_

_FIVE WILL WIN!_  
><em>MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOU FAVOR! :{D<em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Oh wow. I'm updating somewhat fast. Yay! I finally got to write!  
>Well dear reader, I will see you at the bottom. :)<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone," Trudy announced. "I'm so sorry to cut this party short, but everyone needs to be in bed. It's almost midnight."<p>

I looked at the nearby clock and noticed it was half past eleven. "Oh wow," I muttered.

"Please come back soon!" Blake exclaimed. Anna looked at me and nodded fiercely. I smiled and she returned it.

After I rushed upstairs to grab my purse and letters, I scurried back downstairs to finish my goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon," I whispered to Anna when I gave her a large hug.

"You better. I wanna see my cousin again," she replied. I chuckled.

Soon all the former Anubis kids were walking back to their cars. We were all chatting amongst ourselves, laughing and cutting up when Mara spoke up.

"How about we all go eat breakfast tomorrow morning?" she suggested.

"There's a perfect dinner a few minutes away from my house. Val's," Patricia added.

"So about eight?"

"That's so early!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Ten?" I asked.

"I guess so," Jerome answered.

"Alright, it's settled," Amber said, clapping her hands together.

"See you tomorrow. Bye guys," Mick said, yawing. We all got into our cars and sped off.

First, Patricia dropped Alfie and Jerome off and then Amber and I.

"Bye guys!" she exclaimed when she dropped us off at a large mansion. It was a two story house with marble columns, guarding the front. There was a large garden in the front, filled with vibrant colored flowers.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"I know it's not much, but I'm hoping on moving soon."

"Not much? You could fix seventeen of my flats in that house."

"You're exaggerating," she replied.

"But still!"

"Come on," she said pulling me towards the house.

She opened the large door that brought me to a huge kitchen. The tables had snacks and a few open sketchpads scattered around. She ignored it and continued through another door. This one led me to a huge living room, equipped with several couches and chairs, a large magazine rack, and a huge plasma screen television. On the left, there was another door, which she then led me though. It was a long corridor filled with four doors then an extravagant spiral staircase.

"I have to check on something down here, but your room is upstairs and the second door on the left," Amber informed me. I nodded and started to follow her instructions. When I walked into my room, I felt as though I had just walked into paradise.

The walls were painted a beige color. There was a huge king size bed, which was covered with blood red sheets and pillows. On the north wall there was a large fireplace… which was located underneath a huge television just like in the living room. On the west wall there was a large vanity. I moved closer to it and noticed that there were pictures scattered around. Pictures from high school. I smiled at the memories.

My favorite part was probably the most simplest in the room. A large window overlooking the street and a comfy window seat for me to lounge on. I threw myself on the seat and gazed out the window for what seemed like forever.

"Hey," Amber said, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I'm guessing you really like the view. You've been sitting there for the past five minutes without even knowing I was here."

"Oops," I muttered. "Sorry."

She shrugged. I then noticed that she had changed out of her dress and into a pink nightgown. "There are clothes in the closet," she said. I stood up and walked over to the large closet, opening it to reveal tons of clothes. I picked out a pair of sweats.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Anything else?"

I glanced around the room. "Do you have paper and pen?" I asked, remembering the letters in my bag.

"Yeah. The office is right across the hall. Take as much as you need," she instructed. I nodded. "I'm exhausted. Nighty night."

"Night," I replied. She left the room and disappeared into the room at the very end of the hallway.

I quickly changed into my pajamas deciding I would just shower in the morning. I grabbed my bag and grabbed the giant bulk of letters. I gingerly opened the first one, noticing what Fabian had wrote for my address.

"I think she moved far away. Maybe Hogwarts. Maybe Narnia."

I chuckled and began reading.

_Dear Nina,_

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed! <em>

_OH WAIT!  
>That contest I had for my new story (which Val's is actually a diner in that story too...), two people have guessed correctly. SO THREE MORE PEOPLE COULD WIN!<br>HINTS:  
>1) It's a girl...<br>2) It is NOT Amber or Nina.  
>3) The 100th reviewer will get it also.<br>SO FOUR PEOPLE COULD WIN! _

_So please review and guess and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Nina,_

_I have been sitting in front of this sheet of paper for hours, trying to think of the right words to say. _

_Let's start here. _

_It's been a year since graduation. A long year without seeing you smile or hearing you laugh. _

_A year without you. _

_I'm sorry for everything that happened to us. _

_The year after our first mystery was chaos. Utter chaos. _

_Everything changed. _

_Joy came back. She stayed with Patricia and Mara. She also wanted to be my study-buddy. _

_That's where everything changed. But you know all about that… _

_I remember the day when I ended everything. The sadness and grief written on your face was unbearable. Amber and Jerome yelled at me. Jerome was protecting you… almost like he was your big brother…_

_Amber told me how you reacted. She sat that you cried yourself to sleep almost every night. She said that you became almost emotionless. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm sorry for all I did to you. _

_I don't know if we can ever be friends again, but that's all I want. I want you to be able to trust me. I want you to feel like you can tell me everything. Something you've never told anyone. _

_I want to see you smile. _

_I want to hear your laugh. _

_I want to see you again, _

_Fabian. _

A few tears had escaped my eyes and strolled down my cheeks. I couldn't believe he wrote all that for me. I still couldn't wrap my brain around the fact that he even wrote me letters.

I continued reading all his letters, staying up all night. Finally, at 4:27, I reached the last letter.

_ Dear Nina, _

_ Patricia just called and told me that Amber was holding a large Anubis reunion. Patricia mentioned that you and Mick were joining us. _

_ I guess that after three years you'll (finally) get to read this and all the other letters. And I get to hand them to you in person. _

_ BONUS! _

_ After all this time I thought you would never be able to see these. _

_ I guess I don't have to worry about that any more. _

_ I can't wait to hear about everything you've been doing these past few years. I don't care if you're staying home or curing cancer. _

_ I still want to hear. _

_ But I also want to tell. _

_ There is something very important I want to tell you. Alone… and in person. _

_ I can't really tell you in a letter it's kinda important. _

_ See you soon, _

_ Fabian _

I looked over at the clock and then back down at the letter. I quickly scurried out the door and across the hall into the office. I found a large stack of lined paper and a black pen. I grabbed as much paper as I could and quickly dashed back into my room.

I looked at all of Fabian's letters, which I had spread out across the entire floor. I skipped past them and to the window seat. I sighed and began writing.

_Dear Fabian,_

* * *

><p><em>There you have it! The contest is still open (please check out the rules on the last chapter.)<br>I need you help for something else also. You can soon post covers for stories but have no idea what I want to use for mine. Any ideas? PM or review if you have anything.  
>I LOAF YOU! :{D <em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Fabian, _

_ I just read all your letters, (Pretty amazing.) and this is my reply. _

_ Right now it's four in the morning and I'm sitting on a tan carpeted floor in Amber's guest room. Half of the floor is occupied by your letters. Now I'm sure you're thinking that I should be asleep. Well stop your scolding. I wanted to reply first. _

_ Let's begin: _

_ Thank you. Thanks you so much for writing all these letters. They really made me happy. It was amazing to hear about everything you've been doing. It's incredible. _

_ It was great to see you again. It brought back so many memories. Both good and bad. Mostly good. It reminded me of all the mysteries and Sibuna was one large family. _

_ My relationship with everyone changed because of the mysteries. It certainly brought me closer to everyone. _

_ Patricia no longer hates me. Amber is still my squeaky best friend. Alfie and Jerome didn't prank me _that _much. I never really talked to Mick or Mara. Mara was always kind to me though. Mick was your sport and food loving roommate. _

_ That leaves me with two more people. _

_ You and Joy. (Congrats by the way!) _

_ If the mystery never happened would we have ever found Joy? How close would we be? _

_ Even though some bad things happened, (__I put everyone's life in danger, had a creepy ghost watching over us, etc.__) I had a great experience. I met all you lovely people and had the adventure of a lifetime. _

_ But then again, when strange things happen to me, they always seem to go to the extreme. Yeah, you know that already. _

_ I miss being able to hang out with you. I miss talking to you. Those are moments I will never forget. _

_ Thank you for that. _

_ It was pretty awesome to go back to the Anubis house. It doesn't look like much has change. It's crazy how Trudy can be both the caretaker and housemother. I wonder if she drops a pin at ten o'clock… _

_ Is it just me or do all the new students seem to be like us? Just bare with me. _

_ Patricia and Dakota both love the same music and act _very _similar. Blake and Amber are both obsessed with fashion and Victoria Beckham. Whitney and Mara are amazing students. _

_ Jerome and John both call themselves 'The King of Pranks.' Alfie and Joe both love aliens. Corey and Mick both love sports. You and Nathan were having a pretty deep conversation about physics. _

_ Anna and I seem to be alike. We both love reading and exploring. __I mean it's not like she's my cousin or anything._

_ It's really weird how I had an uncle, aunt, _and_ cousin that I had no idea who existed. I wonder why Gran never told me about them… _

_ Anyway, you wanted to know what I've been up to. NOTHING! Eating, sleeping, studying, watching _Doctor Who_ (shipping Amy and Rory), and breathing. The only interesting thing is preparing to go to Egypt next year. Even that can be boring though. _

_ Well I guess I'll see you around. You still have to tell me what you wanted. See you soon!_

_~Nina _

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I know, I know. I haven't updated in awhile.<br>****I had written this letter down and put it in an envelope and took it on vacation with me. I thought I left it behind, but it had actually fallen on my floor and a bag was hiding it. So I finally found it and typed it up! **

**Plus I've been putting off some writing I have a new addiction. Doctor Who. I swear it will be the death of me. I am in love with this show and so I made Nina a fan also. It's fun adding important things to me into a story. First HP and now Doctor Who. Are any of you fans? Please tell me if you are. I would love to fangirl with someone else.  
><strong>

**Please review! I love you all. Thank you so much for everything you do. **

**xxx,**

**ral7224**


	18. Chapter 18: WOW I'M GREAT AT UPDATING

"Nina Martin, you sit your butt down," Jerome corrected me.

I shot him a look. "Excuse you?"

"You heard me," he smirked. "Sit down."

I slowly sank down into my seat next to him. "Don't be bossy."

"I'm the responsible one. I have to."

"You're the responsible one?" Amber laughed. "That's a good one."

"I am responsible! I own a store and everything!" he argued.

"Sorry, Jerome, but no," Patricia replied.

"Told you," I chuckled.

The six of us were crowded around a long wooden table in Val's dinner, waiting for the rest to appear. Amber and I arrived second, right after Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie. Naturally, Jerome and Alfie were messing around as though they were six while Patricia kept sighing and rapidly typing on her phone. When I glanced at it, she was on twitter while texting someone named Eddie.

"Don't be mean to me," Jerome said. "I know where you live."

"No, you don't," I answered.

"But Amber does and I know where she lives."

"I would never help you find her," Amber said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're weird and you scare me sometimes," Amber pointed out.

"Then my plan is working," he smirked. Patricia looked up from her phone and laughed.

Twenty minutes after, Mara, Mick, Fabian, and Joy all arrived. The four made their way over to use and plopped down in seats next to us.

"You're late," Amber said in a warning tone.

"We got lost," Mick explained.

"No offense, Patricia, but you can't give good directions," Joy said. She sat down in the empty seat next to me and smiled.

"Well you're here now," I replied, smiling. "It's great to see you again."

"And you," Joy replied.

"Whoa!" Alfie suddenly said. "You two are acting nice."

"We made up," Joy explained.

"Everything's fine now," I added.

"Everything is fine?" Jerome asked. I nodded.

"But she's marrying the former love of your life and shouldn't that mean something?" Alfie asked.

My eyes slowly grew wide and I could feel the blood creep to my face. Joy and Fabian's face appeared to do the same.

"That's all old," I calmly replied. "None of the past matters right now."

"Weird hearing that from an archaeologist," Patricia noted. I turned to her and noticed she was still on her phone.

"What's so important on that?" Amber suddenly asked, noting her phone.

"Work things," she snapped.

"She's super busy with work right now," Jerome added.

"What do you work with?" I asked.

"I work at a bank," she replied, shoving her phone in her bag. "However, a friend and I are desperately trying to open our own music business."

"A music business?" Mara asked.

"Yeah," Patricia smiled. "I haven't really told anyone."

"Patricia, that's awesome!" Amber gushed.

"Piper said she would help too," Patricia continued. I remembered meeting her twin sister, Piper, who seemed to be extremely musically talented. "And I'm hoping one other guy I know will help us."

"Who?" Fabian asked.

"You know him rather well," Patricia smirked.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Because it's you."

"Me?" Fabian asked.

"Yes! You were amazing in high school and you could be amazing now!"

"But I don't sing."

"Fabian, you sing all the time," Joy replied.

"Name one time."

"On the car ride here," she smirked.

"Only because you asked me to!" he defended. Sudden realization seemed to smack him in the face. "You knew about this."

"Sorry!" Joy apologized. "I had too!"

"So you sing again?" Alfie smirked.

"We'd love to hear it," Jerome added.

"Belt it out, Fabes," I continued. He sent me a look and I just chuckled. "You were great in high school. Why not give it another go?"

"Two reasons," he stated, holding up his thumb and index finger for emphasis. "One, I'm a scientist, not a musician. Two, we're in the middle of a restaurant."

"They don't mind," Patricia quickly added. "I've had very long nights here and have found myself singing as though I was in my shower. The staff just applauded and cheered me on. The owner was here too. She cheered the loudest."

"You really did that?" Mara asked.

"I was delirious," Patricia admitted with a shrug.

"I am not singing." Fabian slumped back and crossed his arms.

"This is my dream, Fabian!" Patricia gushed. "Just two measly lines."

"Please do it," Joy begged.

"What song," he huffed after a long moment in thought.

"'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift," Amber immediately answered.

"Taylor Swift?" Jerome asked. "Really?"

"I heard it on the way over here!" Amber defended.

"Do I still have a choice?" Fabian asked.

"No," the table chorused.

"Just sing Mumford and Sons," Mick said.

"Alright then," he whispered. Clearing his throat, he slowly began to sing the Mumford and Sons hit. "A constant reminder of where I can find her. A light that might give up the way."

"Now was that so hard?" Patricia asked.

"Yes."

"I hope your friend likes it Patricia," Joy smiled. She dug her phone out of her lap and held it up.

"You got it?" Patricia asked. Joy nodded and slid it across the table.

"Whoa. What?" Fabian asked.

"That was evil," Jerome smiled. "I like it!"

"What did you do?" Fabian demanded.

"Sorry!"

"Recorded and sent," Patricia smiled and held up her phone. "I think she will love it."

"Who is this girl?" I asked.

"I met her at college when I studied business, not that you would know."

"Sorry about that," I murmured.

"Anyway, her name is Molly. She works at a small shop near the bank."

"So Joy recorded me and then sent it to this Molly girl?"

"You're the smart one," Mick said. "Keep up."

"You two are really evil!"

"Oh cry me a river," Patricia replied. "I'm starving though. Finish telling me how horrible I am after I eat." She then stood up and ordered her food.

"Don't they come to us?" Mara whispered.

"They're supposed to," Jerome replied with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Fabian!" I yelled. He spun around on his heel and ran back to me.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"I just remembered," I explained, reaching into my bag and grabbing an envelope. On the outside, I had written 'To Fabian Rutter. I believe he lives in London, yet one can never be sure.'

He chuckled when he read the outside. "I do indeed live in London. Thank you for this."

"Oh no problem. Thanks for writing all the others. They were quite nice to read."

"You read them all?" he asked. I nodded. "That must have taken you ages."

"Four hours, thirty-nine minutes, and eleven seconds," I answered.

Fabian laughed again. "I'll read this later tonight."

"It's not that interesting. Don't get your hopes up."

"It was written by you, it's already great."

"Well thank you," I smiled.

"Um," he awkwardly began. "I kinda need your address to send another one to you. Do you mind?"

"Oh. Yeah, you do," I replied, fetching out a piece of scrap paper and a pen. I quickly scribbled down my address, cell phone number, and email. "Sometimes, I hide," I explained.

"That's right. You do," he laughed. Glancing at my email address, he laughed more. "Neensy?"

"Amber made that back in high school. I never changed it," I admitted.

"It's cute," Fabian grinned. He ripped off the edge of the paper and wrote down all his information. I smiled even more and blushed a bit. "It was amazing seeing you again."

"Same to you."

"Don't disappear again," he replied. "It wasn't fun the first time. We all worried about you."

"Really?"

"I think we all cried at one point or another. Even Mick and Patricia."

I gulped. "I'm so sorry I did that to you. It was only for selfish reasons."

He shrugged. "We all go through things like that. It's all cool now." Fabian held his arms out. "Hug?"

"Hug," I confirmed. I took a step closer and allowed myself to be engulfed in out of the largest hugs ever.

"Welcome back," he whispered.

"Yeah, I certainly feel welcome," I breathed.

* * *

><p>Six days later, I received the a brand new letter from Fabian Rutter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe if I update at night, no one will realize I haven't updated since August.<strong>

**Sorry. You don't have to forgive me, but I am sorry. I don't even have an explanation. I just... I don't know... **

**Okay. Bye. I'll try to update better. **


	19. Chapter 19: A THING I MADE A THING

"Did you pick up the food?" Patricia asked.

"Hello to you too." I held up a brown paper bag full of snacks and beverages. "Calm yourself. I've been here two seconds. And did you honestly think I would forget food?"

"Hi. Welcome to my house. Off areas to the right, kitchen and sitting area to the left. I'm dead serious. Don't go in my room," she snapped.

"You got it," I laughed. "I wouldn't dare."

"Can you please place that in the kitchen for me?"

"Sure. To the right?" I asked taking a step towards her room.

"Nina Marie Martin, I will hurt you."

"I thought we were friends!"

"Of course we are. That's why you brought the food. Please place it in the kitchen. I've got other things to do," Patricia sighed.

"You seriously need to sit down. I'm here now," I called, walking into the kitchen and placing everything down on the counter top. I removed the boxes and bags and laid them all out.

"I've just got a lot on my mind," she groaned, plopping down into a bar stool next to me. I turned the bag of chips, or crisps as she called them, towards her and she gladly took one and munched on it.

"Like what?" I asked, eating a chip.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course."

"I'm here!" Amber yelled, pushing the front door open. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" Patricia yelled. "Later," she mouthed. I nodded.

"Oh Nina's here already? Awesome!" Amber cheered, joining us around the countertop. "What are we chatting about?"

"How awesome this party is gonna be," Patricia lied.

"Well duh!" Amber laughed. "I mean it's for you and your successful career!"

"It's not a career yet. We have to wait and see."

"Oh please. It's totally gonna work out perfectly. You and Molly are going to hire so many people and make so much money."

"For once in my life, Amber," Patricia began. "this job isn't for the money. It's because I love it."

I smiled. "That's incredible, Patricia."

"It's been a long time since I actually enjoyed a job. I missed the feeling," she smiled. "But enough gushing about emotions, we've got a party to finish planning."

* * *

><p>"To Patricia and Molly!" Willow, a friend of Molly, shouted.<p>

"To Patricia and Molly!" the rest of chorused. We all tapped our colored plastic cups with each other and then took a large sip. I glanced around at all the smiling people and found myself smiling too. I took a sip of my drink and watched Amber and Alfie spin around to the music playing. I found myself swaying and chuckling to myself, almost like a mad woman.

Across the room, Patricia stared at me with wide eyes and creepy look on her face. Once she noticed she got my attention, she pointed towards the now abandoned sitting room. I nodded and followed after her.

"You called?" I joked while sitting down.

"I just need to make this quick before someone else comes in here."

"What is it?" I asked. I knew she could sense that I was worried.

"I'm moving to America," Patricia quickly blurted out.

We both sat there in silence while staring at each other. I didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Not for a few months though," she whispered after a while.

"America?" I asked, befuddled. "As in, my home land?"

"That's the one."

"What? Why?"

"I've talked to this guy, Eddie, and he lives in New York and works in the music industry."

"How'd you hear about him?"

"Molly's brother is his best friend."

"Have you met him?"

"Not in person. Like I said, he's in America. We have talked over webcam though."

"And this is your dream, right?"

"Yes. Nina, this job means the world to me."

"Then do it. Move to America."

"You think I should do it?"

"No," I replied. "I know you should. You're obviously very passionate about this."

She grinned and nodded. "Oh, I am. This job would mean the world to me."

"Then you should definitely do it."

"Thank you so much," Patricia gushed. Before I could reply, she wrapped her arms around me in a somewhat awkward fashion. I knew Patricia was never very fond of hugging, so I cherished these few seconds.

"Have you told anyone else?" I asked when she pulled away.

"No," she admitted. "How do you just tell someone that?"

"Exactly like how you just told me," I chuckled.

"But I knew you would accept it. Everyone else won't!"

"Yes, Patricia, they will. They're some of your best friends. They will understand how badly you want this."

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what, Patricia?" I asked. "I just graduated and then left."

"You had conversations with Amber for awhile though."

"It took me weeks just to gain enough courage to reply to one email. I highly doubt that constitutes as 'having a conversation'," I chuckled. "Just don't do what I did. Actually explain what you're going to do. They can't exactly hold you back from something you're this passionate about."

"Yeah?" she asked. I grinned and tried my hardest to comfort her. Her face was painted with the look of grief and stressed and occasionally I would notice that she was just scared.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"Can we all go in the sitting area?" Patricia suddenly called out. It was a few hours after we had talked and I noticed that she had been feeling a lot more confident. "I have some important news."<p>

We nodded and all made our way towards the couches and chairs one room over and plopped down where there was space. I ended up sitting on the floor, leaning against a couch occupied by Amber, Alfie, and Jerome. All of our attention was on Patricia, who was standing in the very front on the room.

"I'm moving."

* * *

><p><em>Oh gosh. I did a thing. Somewhat a filler chapter and somewhat a chapter chapter. That didn't make any sense but oh whale <em>

_Okay. I'm going hide now because apparently VERY good at it. Byeeee_

_Just kidding. Two last things. _

_Thanks to _houseofanubisfan2 _for basically reminding me that I once decided to create things for the internet and I should probably continue that 'job'. _

_Second, I am trying to update "Until You Came Along" soon. So if you read that thing, look out for that. {Now that I've said that, it will probably be months before I update. Whoops.}_

_I love you because you are all beautiful. _


End file.
